criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Warren
|birthplace = South Bend, Indiana |family = Two unnamed siblings Sue Narramore Jenny Palacios Two unnamed children Kekoa Warren Makayla Warren Grayson Warren Cash Warren Jessica Alba Honor Marie Warren Haven Garner Warren |yearsactive = 1970-present }} Lloyd Michael Warren (credited as Michael Warren) is an American actor. Biography Warren grew up in South Bend, Indiana, where he was born on March 5, 1946. For his secondary education, he attended Central High School, where he was class president as a senior. He was twice named in the Indiana all-state team. He graduated in 1964 as the school's career, season, and single-game scoring leader. In 1992, Warren was inducted into the Indiana Basketball Hall of Fame. He played college basketball at the University of California at Los Angeles, where he was a three-year varsity letterman and starting guard from 1966 to 1968. His team posted records of 30–0 in 1967 and 29–1 in 1968. Both teams captured the NCAA national championship. Warren, being the smallest Bruins starter at 5'11", averaged 12.4 points during his junior year in 1967. He was named to the NCAA All-Tournament team and was a consensus All-American in 1968. Warren also earned the award as the''' ''Bruins best defender in 1966. Warren also won the award as the Bruins' best "team" player in 1967 and 1968. In addition, he was inducted into the UCLA Athletic Hall of Fame. Warren would go on to find work as a television actor. In addition to his starring role on Hill Street Blues, he had an earlier role on The White Shadow, a costarring role on the CBS series City of Angels, a recurring role on the Showtime series Soul Food, and as a guest-star role on Marcus Welby, M.D. Before Hill Street Blues, in 1974, he portrayed the role of park ranger P.J. Lewis, who appeared on the NBC adventure series Sierra. Five years later, he starred as police officer Willie Miller on the CBS crime-drama Paris. He guest-starred in In the House and the FOX sitcom Living Single. He later portrayed Joan's father on the UPN/CW sitcom Girlfriends. Warren also appeared on the Showtime show Soul Food, in which he played hustler-turned-entrepreneur, Baron Marks. He also landed a recurring role on the ABC Family series Lincoln Heights, in which he portrayed the character of Spencer Sutton, Eddie's father. Warren appeared as Virgil Tibbs' former longtime police partner Matthew Pogue on a 1988 episode of In the Heat of the Night. In 2002, he appeared in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, starring as a psychiatrist trying to convince the titular character Buffy Summers that she is delusional. His film work includes the 1970s cult classic Norman... Is That You? and the 1971 film Drive, He Said. In 2010, Warren appeared in the critically acclaimed indie film Anderson's Cross, in which he portrayed the father of the lead character Nick Anderson. He received some of the best reviews of his career. In his personal life, Warren married a woman named Sue Narramore on September 25, 1974, having two children with her before divorcing her. He then married another woman named Jenny Palacios, with whom he had two daughters named Koa and Makayla, and two sons named Grayson Warren and Cash Warren. Cash Warren is married to actress Jessica Alba. On Criminal Minds Warren portrayed Tom Anderson in the Season Six episode "Devil's Night". Filmography *Sadie and Emmie (2015) as The Ship *Single Ladies (2011) as Malcolm, Sr. (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Devil's Night" (2010) TV episode - Tom Anderson *Anderson's Cross (2010) as Mr. Anderson *Lincoln Heights (2007-2009) as Spencer Sutton (6 episodes) *Mother and Child (2009) as Winston *Meet the Browns (2009) as Mr. Hughes *Girlfriends (2001-2007) as Bill Clayton (2 episodes) *Night Stalker (2006) as Perri Reed's Father *Kevin Hill (2005) as Lamont *Species III (2004) as Agent Wasach (video) *American Dreams (2004) as Mr. Reeves *The Division (2004) as Mr. Davis *Soul Food (2002-2004) as Baron Marks (7 episodes) *JAG (2003) as Capt. John Tally *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) as Doctor *The District (2001) as Officer William Henderson *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) as Robert Betrie *City of Angels (2000) as Ron Harris (24 episodes) *Sliders (1999) as Detective Wells *Trippin' (1999) as Shapic *Sparks (1998) as Desmond (2 episodes) *The Wedding (1998) as Clark Coles *Buffalo Soldiers (1997) as Cpl. Eddie Tockes *The Sentinel (1997) as Ray Krause *Living Single (1997) as Ed James *Invasion (1997) as Dr. Harlan McCoy *Murder One (1997) as Ken Hicks (4 episodes) *Early Edition (1996) as Connie Hooks *In the House (1995-1996) as Milton Warren (6 episodes) *Sweet Justice (1995) as Michael (2 episodes) *The Hunted (1995) as Chase *A Passion to Kill (1994) as Martindale *Dream On (1994) as Policeman (2 episodes, credited as Mike Warren) *Against the Grain (1993) as Walt Nestor *Class of '96 (1993) as Mr. Kiehler *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1993) as Andre Dyson *Time Trax (1993) as Frank Matumba *Storyville (1992) as Nathan LeFleur *A Different World (1992) as Rev. Soams (2 episodes) *Stompin' at the Savoy (1992) as Calvin *Knots Landing (1991) as Walter Riggins *Heaven Is a Playground (1991) as Byron Harper *The Kid Who Loved Christmas (1990) as Tony Parks *ABC Afterschool Specials (1989) as Dr. Hawkins *A Little Bit Strange (1989) as Ben Masterson *L.A. Law (1989) as Ray Davis *In the Heat of the Night (1988) as Matthew Pogue *The Child Saver (1988) as Rennie Stuart *Cold Steel (1987) as Eddie *227 (1987) as Mitchell Evans (2 episodes) *Hill Street Blues (1981-1987) as Officer Bobby Hill (144 episodes) *Dreamaniac (1986) as Ace *Tales from the Darkside (1985) as Pete Bancroft *Just a Little More Love (1983) as Sidney Phillips *Paris (1979-1980) as Willie Miller (13 episodes) *Lou Grant (1979) as Andrew Turner *Fast Break (1979) as Tommy "Preacher" White *The White Shadow (1979) as Bobby Magnum *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1978) as Officer #1 *Charlie's Angels (1978) as Lt. Mathews (credited as Mike Warren) *Police Story (1977) as Officer Hopper *Norman... Is That You? (1976) as Norman Chambers *Day of Our Lives (1976) as Jerry Davis *S.W.A.T. (1975) as Ollie Wyatt (credited as Mike Warren) *Sierra (1974) as Ranger P.J. Lewis (12 episodes) *Adam-12 (1972-1974) as Marine/Larry Carter (2 episodes, credited as Mike Warren) *Room 222 (1974) as Elmo Thomas *Cleopatra Jones (1973) as Andy (credited as Mike Warren) *Butterflies Are Free (1972) as Roy Stratton (credited as Mike Warren) *Marcus Welby, M.D. (1971) as Jason Greer (credited as Mike Warren) *Drive, He Said (1971) as Easly (credited as Mike Warren) *Mod Squad (1971) as Lon (credited as Mike Warren) *Halls of Anger (1970) as Referee (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors